


This Bloody Mess

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Crack, Crack-ish, Don't Commit Murder Kids, Funny, Laundromat AU, Laundry, M/M, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Why not? Did you kill someone?""What?" Hyunjoon's eyes widened. "No!"





	This Bloody Mess

Jaehyun, or Hyunjae, he preferred to be called, has great pride in his /amazing/ body. He works out regularly and drinks protein shakes and steak with his brother Hoseok (he prefers to be called Wonho, or Wonhoe... Hoseok doesn't mind).

But when Hyunjae was forced to strip down to his Thomas the Train boxers and sit in front of his tumbling clothes, he was feeling pretty embarrassed.

His ears were red as he scowled at the dryer, cursing the machine in his head in hopes it'll hear and actually go faster, but Hyunjae was a mere mortal with no powers and maybe it was pissing him off.

"No, Seonoo, I'm at a laundromat. What? What do you mean I'm risking myself? You don't think the police will actually come after me, do you? If you didn't run then maybe this mess wouldn't have happened." Hyunjae looked over to the machine beside him, where a tall, thin, and angry-looking baby-faced cupid was scowling and talking to his phone while loading the machine.

Hyunjae momentarily forgot about his embarrassment when he realized the entire load of clothes the boy had were covered in blood. He let out a loud, dramatic gasp in surprise, getting the other's attention away from his call and directed it towards Hyunjae himself.

They locked eyes for a few moments before the boy coughed, awkwardly. "This isn't my blood."

Well, that certainly did not make things better.

"That's... I can't say that's good either."

"I'm an upstanding member of the community! My name is Heo Hyunjoon, I'm 18 years old. Well, 19, in Korean Age. I'm taking up Dance as a major in the uni and that's--"

"Dude, dude. Calm down. You're not making things better." Hyunjae waved his hands. "Just... what... happened?"

"Um... I can't tell you." Hyunjoon closed his washer and sat down on the bench as well, keeping a meter long distance between him and Hyunjae. The boy was fidgeting, playing with his tiny white hands and maybe, maybe Hyunjae was getting more curious.

He shifted closer. "Why not? Did you kill someone?"

"What?" Hyunjoon's eyes widened. "No!"

"That sounds exactly like what someone who killed someone would say, Hyunjoon-ah." Hyunjae tsk'ed. "If you didn't kill a person, then why are you so defensive with all the blood on your clothes?"

"I'm not!" the boy defended, weakly, pouting for good measure. He shrank away from Hyunjae. "I just can't tell anyone."

"I might be able to help."

Hyunjoon looked at him, confused. "Help what?"

"Dispose the body?"

"What?" he let out a strangled noise. "No, um, Thomas-the-Train-boxers dude, there is no body--"

"Oh, you already got rid of it. Smart one, you are. If I were you, I wouldn't be so edgy. You're too suspicious! If there's anything I learned from watching movies, you have to stay calm or the murder will come to bite you back in the ass. Did you bleach the crime scene?" Hyunjae rambled off. "You should. Also, you have to burn the hair."

Hyunjoon gave the scared receptionist a sorry look over Hyunjae's naked shoulder, trying to prove he's innocent by using his angel eyes. Hyunjae's talking voice was way too loud though, and the other occupants of the laundromat inched away from them.

"Do you have the teeth left? You should smash and grind them, you know. Forensics can uncover DNA from teeth, which is pretty wild considering they're just mineral stocks in the mouth--"

"Dude! How the fuck do you even know those stuff?" Hyunjoon exclaimed, sounding extremely distressed.

Hyunjae paused. "I read too much fanfiction."

"Let me stop you right there." Hyunjoon immediately said before Hyunjae could go on a tangent about his favorite fanworks. "Dude, I did not kill anyone. Yes, that was blood, but please do not-- It's NOT mine, or anyone else's, okay?"

"That's no fun." Hyunjae frowned, huffing. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, affronted. "So, are you planning to tell me why you have bloodied clothes or did I just waste my time teaching you how to commit the perfect murder?"

"I... was trying to..." Hyunjoon sighed. "I was trying to scare some bullies away. They were bullying my friend, Eric, and me and Sunwoo, another friend, decided to get revenge on Eric's behalf because Eric's too soft-hearted for revenge... and... maybe Sunwoo ran because he got spooked by the wind when we were setting up behind the bullies' hang out and the bucket fell over my clothes."

Hyunjae couldn't help but pat the other boy's hair. It was surprisingly soft. Hyunjoon might have nuzzled closer to the hand on his head, but no one mentioned it.

"So who's blood?" Hyunjae pressed before he could get distracted by the soft hair.

"It's... it's just a pig's blood from the local slaughterhouse."

"Tell you what," Hyunjae rummaged around his string bag, then handed Hyunjoon his phone. "Add me on Kakao and if you ever decide to go after those bullies again, I'll join you. This is college, dude. You may be fighting a frat brother and the entire fraternity will go after you. Hit me up so I can help."

"Are you serious?" Hyunjoon's eyes widened, shining.

"About the frat or the helping? Because yes, I'm serious on both."

"You're awesome!" Hyunjoon grinned, eyes becoming thin curves and cheeks puffing in a wide smile. He suddenly lunged forward to hug Hyunjae tightly. "I need to ask Eric's permission first, then maybe get Sunwoo to help too. Um... what's your name?"

Hyunjae smiled. "Hyunjae. I'm a junior."

"Okay, Hyunjae-hyung." Hyunjoon beamed, then frowned. "So uh, why are you naked?"

"Oh." Hyunjae looked down, remembering his current state of dress. He gave the younger a wry smile. "I don't have an interesting backstory unlike you, I'm just a lazy college student who forgot to do the laundry last week."

Hyunjoon shrugged his jacket off. "Here, then. It's big enough for your fit, right?"

"You don't have to--"

"Think of it as a thank you for teaching me how to commit murder."

"...do you want to learn more?"

"...sure."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was kind of enjoyable it's 3 am i have no idea what i'm writing
> 
> 1\. Congratulationzzzz to the boyz for their 5th ROTY STAN LEGENDZ STAN THE BOYZ
> 
> 2\. stream NO AIR guys LEZ GET THIS BREAD
> 
> 3\. thank you so much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
